A Perfect Moment
by walrus-is-walrus
Summary: Spoilers for episode 25. Akko & Diana and their broom-ride back down to earth
1. Chapter 1

As the last of the green light faded away, Akko felt something shift beneath her feet. She glanced down—the legendary broom was carrying them back down to earth.

Instinctively she reached out to steady herself. Her hand found Diana's.

Perhaps the legendary broom sensed her momentary anxiety, or perhaps the jolt had been from reentering the atmosphere. Regardless, the broom slowed down, and their descent soon became a relaxing one.

Still, Akko hesitated to let go of Diana's hand. She looked up at the stars then down to the earth, clouded as it was. For the first time she realized just how high up they were. From their vantage point she could just see both England and Japan. The two didn't seem very far away at all, really.

"Do you believe in perfect moments?" Akko found herself asking, still staring. "You know, where everything is just right, like the entire world is at peace?"

Diana lowered herself down to straddle the broom. "I do," she said. She gave the tips of Akko's fingers a little squeeze. She didn't let go.

The broom was in full control, there was no need to steer. Placing her other hand on the broom for support, Akko shuffled around so she could sit facing Diana.

Diana was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Akko.

"Absolutely nothing," said Diana. "Like you said, it's a perfect moment."

Akko drew her free hand into the sleeve of her cloak, bunching up her cuff. She reached up to wipe away Diana's tears. "Then why?" she asked.

"I'm happy, that's all," sniffled Diana. She leaned forwards slightly, brushing her cheek against Akko's outstretched hand. "These are tears of happiness."

"Oh, okay." Akko squeezed Diana's hand. She could sense there was more to it than that, but she didn't want to press her.

"I-" Diana hesitated for a moment. "I was just thinking about my mother. I'm sure this would have made her very happy. Yes—a new age of magic. She would have been overjoyed."

"Oh, Diana!"

" _Sybilladura Lelladybura_ —we've opened the door to a new, unseen world, Akko. It's going to be wonderful."

Akko scooched closer. "She would be very proud of you."

Diana smiled. "Yes, I think so too." Her eyes were shining, and wet. Akko stared into them.

How odd, she thought. They were soaring through the stratosphere. Great streaks of clouds where whizzing by their heads, and the was earth stretched out far below, picturesque and beautiful. They were flying over white-tipped mountains, and above them the stars were shining bright.

And yet she couldn't look away from those blue eyes.

Diana's hand was warm in hers.

"Diana—I think I'm going to give you a hug now."

"I'd like that very much," Diana laughed through her tears.

"And maybe a kiss," Akko quickly added.

"Please."

Akko shifted even closer to Diana. She reached out for her other hand, making sure to intertwine Diana's fingers with her own. Then she leaned forwards and brought her lips to Diana's cheek, kissing away the last of her tears.

"Better?" asked Akko.

Diana nodded. "Yes."

Normally being this close to Diana—perfect Diana—made her feel hot and embarrassed and flustered, sometimes even angry. But now there was no hesitation, no fear, no doubt. Of course there wouldn't be, she realized—had she not just described this as a perfect moment?

There was only a pure glow, it welled up from deep inside. As she sat here, facing this girl, as the world rolled by below their feet, Akko felt that any distance between the two of them had been completely washed away. It felt so natural, she hadn't even noticed it at first.

"Just think," said Akko, "tomorrow, somewhere, a little girl will wake with the dream of flying. She'll want a broom, of course. Maybe she'll beg her parents to buy her one. Maybe Santa will bring her a broom for Christmas. Or maybe she'll scrounge and save up all her nickles, until she has enough saved to buy her own."

Diana's eyes were locked with Akko's. "Yes—and the best part is, she'll really be able to fly. No Sorcerer's Stone or Sorcery Solution System required. Thanks to the magic of the Grand Triskelion—no, thanks to you, Akko."

Normally Diana saying such a thing would have embarrassed Akko, but not today. Instead, she moved another inch closer. Something about Diana's eyes was drawing her in.

"No, no-" said Akko, "I couldn't have done it without everyone's help. Without your help."

Both hands still interlocked with Diana's, Akko raised her arms over her head. Diana was forced closer to compensate. "You felt it, didn't you?" Akko asked, "the power of everyone's believing hearts? My whole body was tingling."

She still was tingling, Akko realized. Perhaps it was the lingering endorphins from their battle, or the sheer amount of magic that had coursed through her system, but now, still, Akko felt invincible.

And now, looking into her eyes, Akko could tell that Diana felt the same way.

Once again Akko was surprised to find herself speaking without realizing it. "I wonder how long a perfect moment can last?" she wondered aloud.

Diana let go of Akko's hands. "Let us find out—together." She raised her ring finger, gently stroking the underside of Akko's chin.

A new flood of sensation flowed into Akko. "Diana, what are you-"

"Something I've wanted to do for quite some time," answered Diana. She cupped Akko's cheek, drawing the girl in.

"Eh?" squeaked Akko.

It was well after sunset when they landed. All of Luna Nova was dark, except for the tower—the Sorcerer's Stone was glowing brightly, its green light stronger now than ever before.

Their perfect moment was lasting quite a long time indeed. And as they walked back to the dormitory, hand in hand, Akko was determined to stretch that moment into a perfect night.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder if everyone's back yet?" Akko wondered aloud. She turned to Diana. "They're not waiting for us in Arcturus Forest, you think?"

Diana shook her head. "No, I would imagine they've returned to Luna Nova. With the seal on the Grand Triskellion broken, the others would have little reason to stay."

Akko stopped. "Oh…" She trailed off.

So this was the power of flight. How confident and carefree she had been, just minutes before, when the world was whizzing by below them. But now, now that their feet were once again planted firmly on the ground, as that meddling force know as gravity weighed her down, Akko found that all the night's energy had turned to a stone in her stomach.

Diana squeezed her fingers. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well," Akko began hesitantly, "I'm excited of course, everyone must be. I'm sure all of Luna Nova is throwing an impromptu party. Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Hannah and Barbara, Chariot, and all the other teachers and students—"

She looked ahead—she could just discern the outline of the dormitory through the trees. From this distance it still looked rather quiet. Maybe they were all in the cafeteria, or the meeting hall?

"There will be food, of course. And drinks. And music and dancing, I hope."

"It sounds wonderful," said Diana, "if a bit exhausting."

Akko smiled. "But then I realized, I don't want to go, not just yet." She blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head. "I, uh, wanted to spend a bit more time with you."

"Akko—"

"Alone."

Now Diana blushed. "Oh! I see."

Akko fiddled with her fingers. "Did you, er, not want to?"

Diana shook her head and renewed her grip on Akko's hand. "No, I do, I really do," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Someplace quiet."

"The Jennifer Memorial Tree, then," said Diana. And she led Akko by the hand towards the greenhouse.

They walked quietly, but quickly, and as they came closer to the school, and began to hear the whoops and hollers of their classmates, Diana turned them onto a smaller, back-path, so their presence would go unnoticed.

Akko chewed her tongue as they walked. There were a million things she wanted to say to Diana. About their 'rivalry', about believing hearts, about the future. She wanted to talk to Diana about Chariot's show, or how she lost her magic and got it back. About flying, about falling, about anything and everything. Yes—she wanted to know everything about Diana, and she wanted Diana to know everything about her.

She felt fit to burst. It was as if the lump in her stomach had transformed itself into a thousand, million butterflies.

And yet, all these thoughts and feelings could not be formed into words; they got stuck in her throat. It burned her up inside. Her face felt hot, her mouth was dry. Perhaps this was for the best, though, Akko reasoned—as she felt the warmth of Diana's hand, the sensation of Diana's fingers intertwined with her own—well, what could words possibly convey that this touch did not?

Sometimes silence was good.

Her swirling thoughts were interrupted by Diana.

"Shh," she said, "stay down." Someone was coming up the path. She pulled Akko down behind a bush with her. "Let's hide here a moment."

Akko peeked over the top of the bush to see who the offending party was.

"Isn't that Hannah?" she asked. "And Barbara? Don't you want to say hi or something? I'm sure they're wondering where you are."

Diana turned to Akko and looked deep into her eyes. "Not tonight," she said with more conviction than Akko had ever heard from her before.

Akko swallowed hard.

"Did you hear someone just now?" she heard Hannah ask Barbara.

"I don't think so."

"Ugh, where are those two?"

"I know, right?"

Diana pulled her lower.

Akko studied Diana as they hid. The girl was trying her hardest to hold her breath, and not make even the slightest of peeps. She was trembling, just a little, and with her free hand she covered her mouth to stifle herself.

How cute, thought Akko. She chanced another glance over the bush. Hannah and Barbara were still talking, but Akko barely even registered their conversation at all. Her focus was now completely captured by the trembling hand that was gripping hers so tightly.

The butterflies in her stomach were threatening to escape.

Surely Diana was feeling everything she was feeling. The fear of getting found out mixing paradoxically with the childlike thrill of hide-and-seek. The tension of staying still and quiet vs. her body's boundless desire for action and movement. The nervousness to let go of Diana's hand vs. the need to hold her closer.

Surely all these sensations were flowing from her mind and from her heart, through her veins and through her hand to Diana, expressed wholly and completely in the simple silent squeeze of her fingers.

Akko shifted her hand slightly so she could rub the top of Diana's thumb with her thumb. This elicited the smallest of squeaks from Diana—and instantly Akko's opinion was changed. Now she loathed silence, hated it, now she wanted to tease Diana, hear her whispers, her squeals, the sweet lullaby of her voice.

It seemed like an eternity before Hannah and Barbara finally walked on, back down the path towards the school, and away from the crouching, hidden pair.

…

The Jennifer greenhouse was thankfully vacant. Akko felt her tongue thaw, her voice return.

She let out a deep breath. "Oh boy."

The silence of their walk had done her good, but now she'd had her fill of silence. Now words didn't seem so bad, or so difficult.

"Are you nervous? How unlike you." laughed Diana. "you're usually so gung-ho." She gave Akko a sympathetic little smile.

"Ha, yeah, that's true," Akko agreed, "but I'm not good at stuff like this. I don't have much confidence in myself."

Diana moved closer. "With kissing?"

"With relationships. And blonde prodigy heiresses. No, you're right—I'm usually reckless."

"Rushing in headlong." Diana inched herself around so she was sitting on Akko's lap.

The butterflies were stirring again. She struggled in vain to bed them down.

"Well, usually I don't have anything to worry about!" Akko tried to explain. "If I mess up, which, let's be honest, I usually do, I'm the only one who gets hurt. And if things get really bad, I know that Lotte or Sucy will bail me out."

"But this… uh… situation," Akko mumbled, realizing for the first time just how close Diana had gotten, "I, um, I think I'll just have to muddle through the best I can."

"I'm a big girl Akko. You don't have to worry about doing anything wrong."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. It just feels like, ha, flying would be easier."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No," said Akko, "I like flying. Even when I stumble and fall, and get bruises on my legs."

"So do I."

And soon enough they were flying again.


End file.
